The Babysitters Club Reunion
by tjmakay
Summary: The Babysitters club reunite in Stoneybrook for the first time in several years.
1. Kristy

Babysitter's Club Reunion

By Tammy Kaiser

Kristy

"Karen Arianna Taylor get your little bottom down here on the double. We're late enough as it is!" I called upstairs to my daughter.

My name is Kristy Taylor. I am the president and founder of Babysitter's Club Incorporated which now boasts 2,000 clubs nationwide and has become the most successful babysitting agency in the country. I live in Orlando, Florida with my husband Bart and our four children, Karen, Bartholomew, Charlie, and Alexa. Karen is our oldest. She's nine. Bart and I had her when we were both just 17. I call her my mini me. She is just as bubbly and outgoing as her namesake, my sister Karen, was at her age. 13 months later we had Bartholomew Watson or Bart Jr. He's seven and a half and looks exactly like his uncle David Michael. About a week before I turned 21 we had Charlie Ian. He's five. He is actually the only one of our boys that looks like Bart. Finally about three months ago Alexa MaryAnne was born. She has been a wonderful baby.

"Moooooommmm," Karen whined as she came down the stairs. "Bart hid my pink High School Musical sneakers. I can't find them anywhere."

"Bart, did you take your sister's shoes?" I asked my son.

"What a baby." Bart replied as he walked over to the hall closest and brought out Karen's brand new sneakers that I had bought her the day before. We were getting ready to leave for the airport for a trip to Stoneybrook, Connecticut to visit family and friends. For four years when I was a teenager I was the president of the original Babysitter's Club. We finally disbanded when we were 17. Let me tell you it's not easy to conduct a meeting when you are seven months pregnant. Now the members of the original Babysitter's Club were reuniting for the first time in six years.

Bart maneuvered our blue mini van down the drive way and on to our street.

"Mommy," said Bart. "Are we going to get to see Auntie MaryAnne and Uncle Logan?"

My longtime friend MaryAnne Bruno and her husband Logan still lived in Stoneybrook. I had made them Bart's godparents. Karen and David Michael had been Karen's and my brother Charlie and his wife, Marissa had been Charlie's. We were going to have Alexa baptized when we were in Stoneybrook. I had asked my brother Sam and his wife Stacey to be her god parents. Stacey also happens to be a good friend of mine and the treasurer of the original club.

"Yes hon, And Auntie Karen and Auntie Emily and your Uncles, and Grandma and Grandpa."

An hour later I had Karen Bart and Charlie settled into three seats behind Bart and I and a flight attendant was helping me strap Alexa's car seat into the seat between mine and Bart's. The plane was due to take off in ten minutes. We would fly into New York and than take a train to Stoneybrook where we would be met by mom, Watson, Karen, Andrew and Emily. I couldn't wait to see my family.


	2. Stacey

Stacey

I sat in the living room packing my eight year old daughter, Lindsey's big camp duffle. In two weeks she was heading to Camp Waziyatah in Maine for eight weeks. I sat there going over the list of things she would need.

**Required Items**

1 Nalgene water bottle (only Nalgene will survive our dishwasher)

1 flashlight with extra batteries

1 pair shin guards for soccer*

1 or 2 pairs of sneakers

Sleeping bag rated for 50 degree weather

Waterproof hooded rain jacket

Mesh laundry bag

**Clothing**

1 warm shirt or sweater (wool or polar fleece)

1 crew-neck or hooded sweatshirt

6-8 t-shirts which completely cover the midriff and underwear

2 long sleeve t-shirts

One nice outfit or dress for Wazi's end-of-session banquet

3 swimsuits

1 baseball cap or other hat with a brim for sun protection

3 pairs pajamas

8 pairs athletic socks (white cotton)

2 pairs sweat pants

8 pairs underwear

2 pair long pants (blue jeans)

5 pairs shorts

3 pairs gym shorts

1 pair waterproof sport sandals (like Tevas, crocs (with heelband) or watershoes)

1 pair shower sandals (sandals with a band of material over the foot, rather than the thong between the toes. Thong-style flip flops are a bad choice for camp's rugged terrain)

High top sneakers for basketball

**If you plan to take horseback riding**

Riding boots or hard-sole shoe with ½" heel

Riding pants (if you already own them) or Blue Jeans. All riders must wear long pants.

If you already own a regulation riding helmet and have space in your luggage, go ahead and bring it, but don't purchase one especially for camp. There are regulation helmets available in all sizes at Wazi.

**Linens**

sets of cot or twin size sheets

2 or 3 pillow cases

1 familiar, comfortable bed pillow

1 blanket (polar fleece is lightweight and warm)

1 mattress cover (optional)

1 egg crate-style mattress pad (optional)

4 colored bath towels (try to find a unique and recognizable style)

2 or 3 face cloths, if you regularly use them

**Other Items to Consider**

toilet kit, grooming products, sun screen, bug repellant

musical instrument

stationary, stamps, envelopes, pen or pencil

baseball glove

This would be Lindsey's first time to camp. She had practically begged us to let her go. Our first instinct was to send her to Camp Mohawk where I had gone. But she had informed us that her best friend Melanie was going to this great camp in Maine. So I checked it out and did some research. It was expensive but it wasn't something we couldn't afford. Lindsey, my husband Sam and I live in New York City where I am a Jr. buyer for Macy's department store and Sam is a high school history teacher in Brooklyn. Everything for Stoneybrook had already been packed. I had already started to pack her camp bag because there was still so much I had to get. Geez how much stuff did a kid need for camp? I heard the front door of the apartment open.

"Mom, I'm home!" Lindsey said.

"Hey sweetie." I said giving her a hug. "Did you want to take your Hannah Montana sheets to camp with you or your flowered ones?"

"Hannah, mom. and my Hannah towels too. So when do we leave for Stoneybrook?"

"As soon as dad gets home. Which should be soon."

Two minutes later the front door opened again and Sam walked in.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yup." I said. "Cab should be here in ten minutes."

"Okie Dokie." Sam replied. "Just let me quick change and we can head out."

Ten minutes later we all climbed into a cab and head for the train station.


	3. Claudia

Claudia

Bonjour from Paris, France. I moved here shortly after graduating from art school. About a year after I moved to Paris I met Zachary Robalard, an American studying architecture. We fell in love and a year later we were married. It has been just the two of us for three years. That was all about to change. In March we found out we would be expecting our first child in October. Noone except mom, dad, and Janine knew yet. In July we would be moving back to the states where Zach would take over the vice presidency of a large firm in Boston.

"Claud, you've been packing boxes all morning. Take a break. All this stress is not good for the baby."

Zach walked into the kitchen where I had just started wrapping and packing up Mimi's fine china. Mom had given it to me before I moved to Paris. Mimi has been gone almost 15 years and I still miss her terribly.

"Hon, I want to get Mimi's china and the stuff in the basement cellar packed before we have to leave for the airport this afternoon."

"It can wait until we get back."

"There won't be any time."

"There will be plenty of time. The guys from work said they would come and help me pack boxes. With six of us, it'll get done in no time."

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You rest here. I'm going to go and load the car. We'll be all set to go in an hour."

"Ok, hon." I said giving him a kiss. I couldn't wait to see my best friends.


	4. Dawn

Dawn

"Mommy don't forget to pack Barney Bear." said my three and a half year old son Nathan referring to his favorite Teddy Bear.

"Sweetie that bear is big enough for you to sit on. He's not going to fit in the suitcase."

"But mommy I want to show him to Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt MaryAnne."

"I know honey but he's just too big." I said as I snapped his suitcase shut.

Like the rest of the BSC, me, my husband, Andrew and son Nathan were getting ready for the big reunion. Our plane was due to leave in five hours and with the traffic the trip to LAX would take at least an hour.

"Sweetie, don't look at me like that."

Nathan scrunched up his face and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

My family and I live in Palo City, California, where I grew up. I work as a marine biologist and Andrew runs the parts department at Palo City Motors.

Andrew began loading our gray Honda CRV. We would be staying with mom and Richard instead of getting a hotel room. With the exception of MaryAnne and Mallory who still lived in Stoneybrook I think the entire BSC had opted to save money and stay with family.

"Are you ready to go buddy?" I asked Nathan as I put his shoes on.

"Uh huh."

"Are you excited about seeing Grandma and Grandpa Richard?"

"Uh huh." he said again.

Andrew walked into the living room as I was putting Nathan's coat on.

"Car's all packed." he said.

"Is Dasha on her leash and ready to get dropped off at the kennel?" Dasha was our huge energetic four month old black lab puppy.

"Ready and already in the car." Andrew told me.

"OK than. I guess we are ready to roll." I said

I strapped Nathan into his car seat and slid into the front passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt. Andrew started the car and slowly backed down our driveway. We were on our way, though we had to make a quick stop to drop Dasha off at a Kennel about ten miles from our home. I was ecstatic to be going back to Stoneybrook.


	5. MaryAnne

MaryAnne

I took the cake I had been baking out of the oven. I had made it for the reunion. I planned to decorate it to say "BSC Reunion 2010." My husband, Logan and I and our friend Mallory were the only BSC members that decided to remain in Stoneybrook. I am extremely lucky. Not many people can say they married their childhood sweetheart. Logan and I married shortly after we graduated from college. I work as the editor of the Stoneybrook News and Logan is a Phys Ed teacher at Stoneybrook High School as well as the coach of the football, soccer and baseball teams. After trying for nearly five years we have yet to be blessed with a child. We have been talking about adopting. Just then Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" he said giving me a kiss.

"Hey hon. Pew, you stink. Go take a shower." I said. He had just finished with baseball practice.

"Yes ma'am." he said as he headed to the bathroom. He emerged ten minutes later dressed in black slacks and a freshly pressed white shirt.

"When are they getting here?" he asked.

"Stacey should actually be getting into town anytime now." I said. I washed my hands, gave Logan another quick kiss and went to go change my clothes.

"STACE!" I cried when I answered the ringing doorbell.

"MaryAnne it is so good to see you." Stacey said.

"You too. Hey Sam." I said giving them both a hug. "Hey Lindsey." I said to the small blonde haired girl who was hiding behind Stacey. "Wow I haven't seen you since you were a tiny little thing. You have gotten so big. How old are you now?"

"Eight," said Lindsey. "And I am in third grade. I get homework now."

"Have you heard from anyone yet?" I asked Stacey.

"Kristy just called me about 10, 15 minutes ago. They had just boarded. They should be getting into New York in a couple hours. I talked to Claud about an hour ago. They had just landed at Heathrow. They have a layover until tomorrow morning. I haven't heard from Dawn yet. But I talk to Jessi earlier today and she and Quint should be here around seven."

The reunion had begun. I was so excited.


	6. Jessi

Jessi

"So when do you guys leave?" asked my friend Desiree as we sat in the changing room changing.

"About 5:30." I said.

"You excited?"

"Very." I replied.

My husband Quint and I, like everyone else in my group of oldest friends, were headed to the big reunion. Quint and I were princapal dancers in the New York City Ballet. Not only was I excited to be seeing the original BSC, but my little sister, Becca would be home from college and I hadn't seen her in ages. She was attending UCLA on a full ride academic scholarship. She would be graduating in December. She wants to be a high school english teacher. And even though mom, dad and John Jr. (noone calls him Squirt anymore) had been to New York three months earlier to see me perform in Romeo and Juliet, I was excited to see them too, since I don't get to see them a lot. Dad still worked for that firm in Stamford and mom was now in real estate. John Jr. had just finished SMS and would be starting at SHS in the fall.

"Is someone picking you up at the station?"

"Mallory." I said. "I can't wait to see her."

Just as I was leaving the changing room I ran into Christopher Erickson, the ballet master.

"Jessica, just the person I was looking for."

"Is someting wrong sir?" I asked

"Not at all. I have some phenomanal news for you. I just got off the phone with Jonathon Marshall."

My heart began to pound. "The director of The Royal Ballet?" I asked.

"The one and only." he replied. "He has seen tapes of your performances and he wants to offer you once in a lifetime audition."

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" I asked practically shouting at him. "When?"

"If you accept he'll be here in a week and a half."

"Mr. Erickson, I feel as if someone handed me the moon and I have no clue what to do with it." I said. "Of course I'll audition." I couldn't wait to tell everyone this amazing news.


End file.
